


Playing Catch

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Alec is teaching his son how to catch a ball.





	Playing Catch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and posted to my Tumblr before BOEN came out, hence why Max is referred to as Little One.  
> *I don't own these characters.

Sitting on the living room floor, Alec held a ball, no bigger than a cantaloupe, with both hands and smiled at his son. “Hold your arms out, baby,” he instructed and Little One did so, bouncing on his toes in excitement. “Ready?” Alec asked. Little One nodded with enthusiasm and stuck his tongue out as he concentrated.

Alec gently tossed the ball underhanded towards Little One. There was only a few feet between them so he made sure to be extra careful not to use too much force. The ball landed perfectly in Little One’s arms but before his son could close his arms around it, it bounced out of his arms and onto the floor. Little One dejectedly stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

“I can’t do it, Daddy!” he declared and sat down on the floor with a huff, crossing his arms angrily. His lip trembled and Alec knew a crying tantrum was coming if he didn’t do something.

So Alec sat down next to his son and pulled him into his lap, rocking him back and forth. “You’re getting better with every try, baby. You really are. It takes practice.”

Little One shook his head. “I wanna do it now!”

Alec stifled a smile at his toddler’s demanding tone. “What are things Daddy and Papa are really good at?” he asked.

Little One thought for a moment, his face scrunched up as he concentrated. “Papa is really good at doing makeup! And you’re really good with your bow!” he finally said, smiling.

Alec laughed and nodded. “Right. But do you know how long it took us to get to be good?” Little One shook his head. “Years. More years than you’ve been here.”

Little One’s mouth formed an ‘O’ and he gasped. “That’s a long time, Daddy!” he said.

Alec nodded. “And you’ve only been learning how to catch the ball for a few months. And you’re getting better. So do you wanna try again?”

Little One took a deep breath and climbed out of Alec’s lap. “I’m ready, Daddy.” He stood up and held his arms out like before, his tongue sticking out again.

Alec straightened up to his knees and grabbed the ball. “OK ready? One, two, three.” On three Alec tossed the ball the same as before. And just like before the ball landed perfectly in his son’s arms. Only this time Little One wrapped his arms around the ball and clutched it to his chest.

Alec and Little One grinned together. Alec started clapping and Little One jumped around, forgetting in his excitement to hold the ball tight. While he was yelling “I did it, Daddy, I did it!” the ball kept slipping, until finally it went flying. It bounced off the wall and hit the coffee table, knocking over the glass flower vase that had been a Christmas present. It fell to the floor and shattered all over the rug.

Alec quickly picked up his son and carried him away from the mess. Little One burst into tears and buried his face in Alec’s shoulder, apologizing over and over. “Shush, baby, its OK. It was an accident and you know Papa can fix it as soon as he gets home from work. OK, look at me,” Alec said, shaking his shoulder gently to get his son to lift his head and look at him.

Alec smiled down at him and kissed his cheek. “I’m not mad at you, baby. Accidents happen. It can be fixed. So how about we go to your room and watch a movie? You can even have some cookies since you caught the ball for the first time!”

Little One nodded and giggled, swinging his legs until Alec put him down in the hallway. He ran on ahead into his bedroom and Alec pulled out his phone to text Magnus, both to warn him about the mess and to share their son’s latest accomplishment.


End file.
